


世界上所有的时间

by fiammanda



Series: To Love and Win is the Best Thing [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 一日长于百年，拥抱无止无终。——帕斯捷尔纳克





	世界上所有的时间

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/gifts).



> 又一篇魔界蜜月旅游攻略。
> 
> 研究了半天魔人解剖学最后决定胡来，主要参考爬行类体征，因而含有较为过激的性内容（以及虽然过激但却不是很色），包括双性、真魔人、两根几把。（V：Welcome to the dark side. （串场

但丁拥有丰富的魔界生存经验。在清理恶魔的游走之际，他已经弄清何处可以进行补给，何处适合稍事休憩。唯一的问题：他再怎么灵活机变，也吃不上披萨和草莓圣代。

与此同时，在魔界待了更久的维吉尔反而花了些日子适应。这并不难理解，他在魔界的大部分时间恐怕都被禁锢于另一具冰冷腐朽的躯壳……但丁及时掐灭了这个念头。在眼下的情况里，他所想到的东西除了令他对他们二人都产生无意义的愤怒以外没有丝毫作用。

眼下他们已经连续战斗——按人界的算法得有大半天了。离Qliphoth愈近，魔物的攻势愈加浩大，好在这一波只剩下零星的扫尾工作。但丁看了一眼兄长的方向。

然后又看了一眼。

他发现维吉尔的战斗风格有所改变。

但丁干脆开始划水，把注意力放到另一边。前两眼他只看出维吉尔的出招更审慎了。他没有直接斩杀所有蜂拥而上的敌人，而是移步或侧身避开它们的攻击，接着挥动阎魔，带走近十只恶魔的性命。他移动时甚至没有掀起风衣下摆，收刀时也没有一滴血或者其他不明液体落在身上。接着他发现没有这么简单。维吉尔每刀恰好杀死八只恶魔，不多不少，连灌注在锋刃上的魔力都分毫不差。这样精打细算是以高效低耗的作战方式对但丁来说并非前所未见。——V。回想起来，或许这就是为什么树顶一战中，维吉尔率先从他手里拿下一分。不过当时——包括他们刚刚踏入魔界的时候，维吉尔还不能完全展现出这样的技巧，然后所有那些魔物便前赴后继地做了他的磨刀石。

维吉尔留意到他的收割速度慢了下来，扬声道：“怎么，年纪大了需要中场休息？”

但丁下意识地模仿他控制魔力的手法拍平最后几只恶魔的脑袋，然后把魔剑插入脚下，将方圆十米的尸体尽数震为齑粉。“嘿，不管多大，你总比我大那么一点儿。”他不禁有些好奇，当他的兄长仅是一名孱弱人类的时候，也会思考如何利用迫于形势习得的技巧精进剑道吗？他怀疑是，而这想法令他同时感到自豪和一丝由危险引发的兴奋。

维吉尔沉默地看着他用剑在尸山里挖坑，五分钟后开口：“如果你是要找刚才那个电话亭，应该往左偏二十度。”

又过了五分钟，但丁决定采纳他的建议。可惜事实证明他们俩都不太擅长这个。他又随机选了个方向，边挖边闲聊似的说：“不是很懂你到底想追求什么样的力量。要知道，哪怕那个V也能把我们安排得团团转——说真的，那到底是不是你的计划？利用我们扫清其他障碍，好能最终和得到果实力量的另一半融合？”

维吉尔已经坐下。他没有动手帮忙，反正也不是他想打电话。“……如果我有这个打算，一开始就会直奔Qliphoth。”吞食果实的记忆又一次令他几欲作呕。他斟酌了一下是否有进一步坦白的必要，最终还是说：“事实上，在被翠西像教育子女一样训斥之前，我——V只是打算……顺其自然而已。毕竟成年之后，你始终能把我丢给你的一切麻烦处理得很好。”

把自己切成两半之前，他不过是想见但丁最后一面——最好能再战一场，而两者已经由他的两个半身分别完成了。那时他过剩的骄傲绝不允许自己承认这一点，即使现在他也不准备告诉但丁，尽管是出于完全不同的理由。

很好个屁。但丁心道。他没有怀疑维吉尔的解释，半是因为他哥哥混蛋的时候向来都是一个诚实的混蛋，半是因为他哥哥从未对他说过一句谎言，也许还有百分之零点零零零几是因为他就是想信。然后他意识到事情的可能发展，后怕地给翠西记下一个大人情。此时剑下突然传来不一样的触感，但丁急忙收了力道。“哈！我就知道这玩意儿在这儿！”

维吉尔：……不，你不知道。

他还是和但丁一起把不知是否还能运作的电话亭清理出来。但丁和他不一样。他没有需要报平安的对象。……好吧，也许勉强可以说有一个，不过他弟弟完全可以代他完成这项义务。连那孩子都知道他们不一定可以安然离开。确实，截至目前为止，维吉尔还没有找到合适的坐标，能让他们不留后患地划破空间、重返人界。但丁相当于放弃了几乎一切。他的社会关系。他的银行存款。他话里话外的意思大概是既不放心维吉尔的人身安全也不放心维吉尔的思想正确，好像只要把他一个魔人放在这儿，过不了几年就会要么被做成新品种的黑天使，要么进化为史无前例的超级大魔王。维吉尔不确定自己到底应该怎么去解读。他甚至不知道自己应该更倾向怎样的解读。他已经长久没有同智慧生物进行过像样的交流——格里芬不算，那更像是在自言自语——以至于一度只能通过布莱克发言。他比所有人都更加清楚某些环境足以逼疯从最残缺到最健全的人格，最后决定自己理应承受任何质疑，鉴于连他都不能确定自己是否能够在魔界保持长期理智。

“不给你的宝贝儿子打个电话么？”但丁双手抱胸，斜倚着电话亭说。

维吉尔捏着刀想了一会儿，还是觉得太难了。“一步一步来吧，但丁。我刚刚学会……承认痛苦。”

但丁完全不记得他什么时候承认过痛苦。他猜也许维吉尔是对自己承认的。不过确实应该一步一步来，因为就算但丁也没有准备好面对他兄弟的全部过去。“我来打。”他提议，“借点零钱。”

好吧。没有什么银行存款。

维吉尔试图从七位数的红魂里找出几个硬币。他希望翠西和尼禄还没有把他——V——说过的话告诉但丁，也不要在电话里说，假设电话能用。可如果一切顺利，但丁迟早会知道的。

而维吉尔准备竭尽全力确保一切顺利。

他将一枚硬币抛过去。但丁根本没费心伸手去接，只是提起话筒。话筒没有声音，他就当这是另一款型号。硬币在空中旋转半圈，恰好落进投币槽中。

接着从退币口掉了出来。

兄弟俩面面相觑。“好吧，起码这玩意儿不吞钱。”但丁耸了耸肩，没有表露出任何失望的迹象，把硬币收进自己的口袋。

维吉尔感到遗憾和松了口气。他立了片刻，有些迟疑地，像普通兄弟一样，拍了拍但丁的上臂。但丁十分欣赏他为重新做人作出的努力，投桃报李地按了按他的手背。

然后一点儿也不普通兄弟地靠过来吻他。

两人都戴着半指手套，可就是这样手指擦过手指、短促而微不足道的身体接触，已将尚未平息的肾上腺素引燃成燎原的欲念。他们胡乱地彼此噬咬，尽力润湿对方因持续战斗而干燥的嘴唇，然后发现这远不足以缓解喉间的渴。身体的渴。但丁已经开始解自己的腰带。“承认痛苦……那快乐呢？”他试图在说话的同时轻啃维吉尔的唇珠。

维吉尔一时不知道该瞪他还是该翻白眼。“有时候我真的无法理解你思考问题的角度，但丁……”他在亲吻的间隙勉强说道，“但我不介意试试。”

这对他来说大概不会容易，但试试又不痛。只是有点难。

总比给尼禄打电话简单多了。

\---

两人都决定一切从简，尽量少脱。但丁已经解开他的全部上衣，拨到两侧，抚上赤裸的前胸。他甚至连手套都没摘。维吉尔皱了皱眉。他们的手套上不知浸透过多少次恶魔的血。但话又说回来，他身下的地面渗着猩色，就在离他们不到十步的位置，看不出原形的尸块堆得比魔剑还高，计较一副手套的清洁程度实在没有意义。

维吉尔乳尖挺立，因为寒冷和粗糙皮革的刺激。不过此时此刻，任何刺激都能迅速转化为情欲的刺激。他抬起腰，配合但丁把自己的长裤往下褪，忽然想到提醒：“发生了一些情况。”

直到但丁把他兄长的所有下身衣物卷成一团丢到一边，他才明白这句是什么意思——维吉尔的腿间分明是一种双性共存的状态。“一些情况。”他机械性地复读了一遍，相当肯定自己上次——几十年前——见到这儿时还不是这样的。

“在我切开自己又恢复的过程中，发生了一些情况。应该是暂时的。”维吉尔什么都没解释地解释道。

“V是女的？！……噢不对。呃，难道尤里森——”

维吉尔叹了口气打断他：“不是你想的那样……别想了，这么复杂的问题不适合你。”

“得了吧，我看你也根本不明白发生了什么。”但丁说着笑了。他们的斗嘴水平似乎在短短几天里平滑过渡回三十年前。他在维吉尔腿间跪得更近一些，圈起他半软的阴茎轻轻搓揉，好把下方的状态看得再清楚点儿。

皮革裹住重点部位的触感叫维吉尔吸了一口气，他不得不放慢语速：“我当然明白，只是很难用语言表述——如果你真的想要知道，可以按我的流程亲身体验一次。我负责提供阎魔，并且帮你把恶魔那半打到半死。”

“哈，我看你一直以来就 **只是** 想把我打到半死。”

维吉尔呵了一声，以示接收并认可这个双关的两重含义，然后一脚踩上但丁的大腿，“做不做？不行就算了，起来干活。”新生的整套结构一直都没有什么存在感，除了在树顶对决前的那个吻中有点动静，因此他也不甚在意。如果说被同胞弟弟看到现下这个状态的羞耻程度是十，那以黑天使、尤里森和V的身份出现的分值早就突破三位数。可现在，它不再只是一处存在与否无伤大雅的器官；仅仅是但丁探究的目光，已经让狭窄的甬道酝酿出湿意——他不得不认识到即使是自己也无法控制这样俗套的应激反应。

“我什么时候不行过了？”但丁哼笑，抓住送到自己手边的过细的脚踝一路抚上去，皮革的接缝在苍白的小腿肚上留下极浅红痕，“我已经有了一个想法。”他脱下手套。他知道维吉尔会因为它造成的轻微疼痛感到兴奋，鉴于他自己就是如此。可是那里，那里看起来太脆弱了，细幼到近乎半透明的毛发欲盖弥彰地覆着本不应该出现的结构。他不确定维吉尔能不能享受到。

“你已经知道我不会喜欢了。”维吉尔对他的想法隐约有所预感，不过他主要是根据但丁的笑得出这个结论的。那种能让所有看到的姑娘腿软的笑容。

“胡说八道。”但丁轻咬一口他的膝盖里侧，往后退了一些，“说好了，老哥，不管痛还是爽都要告诉我。”

然后他低头舔了上去，把维吉尔的回答舔成一声低吟。

\---

说实话，但丁有些紧张。本来有些紧张。维吉尔表现得过于镇定，而他是第一次给人做这个。接着他感到自己掌下的大腿浮起细密的汗珠——还好他脱了手套——他忽然意识到维吉尔当然也是第一次做这个。不知何故，这让他冷静下来，安心品尝起兄长身体的这一部分。唯一没有被他品尝过的部分。

他直接舔进肉唇之间，划拉几下后舌尖试探着向上勾去。他碰到的时候维吉尔整个人颤了一下，伸手过来扯住他的头发。“等一下……”他轻声说。但丁应了一声，故意把潮热鼻息全喷在他腿间，然后暂时跳过那儿，往上去吸他的阴囊，两颗依次吸进嘴里。这个动作让他蹭到了半脸水。维吉尔又打了个哆嗦。他已经完全硬了。“你胡子长得太快了，但丁……”他稍稍收紧了插在但丁发间的手指，以一种仿佛没有睡醒的语气评论道。曾经的他极少这么说话，V则不然，正是后者让但丁逐渐发现这种语气似乎总能制造一种奇妙的效果，显得说话者对自己所说的一切漠不关心，而你却忍不住对其极为在意。

维吉尔念出的他的名字就让他忽然对自己皮裤的松紧极为在意。

他松开维吉尔的一侧膝盖，腾出手抚上属于女性的入口。那里已经被自身分泌的液体浸润得足够湿了，但他只是以指腹揉遍了外侧，最后隔着软肉按压先前避开的位置。他能感到——仅凭对致命危险的直觉——整个过程中维吉尔的大腿肌肉反复地收缩和放松。以他们现在的姿势，他随时可以膝击但丁的颈侧大动脉，并在他丧失行动力的一瞬间用双腿绞断他的脖子。这样的压迫感总能让他浑身发热，二十年前和现在皆是如此，只是现在，令他更加心头滚烫的是，维吉尔的膝盖自然地靠过来，贴着他的身侧。

维吉尔的呼吸又急又浅。指掌和唇舌轮流取悦着他，却没有一次愿意切入正题。他不确定但丁是不是想听自己求他，又或者是另有打算。还好在他下定决心开口之前，但丁似乎终于认为他的身体能够承受更多快感了。稍显粗糙的舌面未经任何阻碍地压上充血的阴蒂。他攥紧手里的头发猛地抬腰，那些味蕾就这么自上而下地刷过去，从他咬合的齿列间逼出长而低沉的呻吟。

但丁着实有些意外。他原以为能在这个状态消失以前让维吉尔体验一次女性高潮就算完成任务，潮吹根本从未想过。他的舌尖顺势钻入下方的窄道，被高热湿滑的肉壁有节奏地挤压；透明的液体自舌下一股股淌出来，只有半魔能听到的微弱水声令造成这一切的他本人都不禁有些脸红。他托住维吉尔悬空的胯部，将那些水抹遍了绷紧的臀肉，然后作为润滑抹进后穴；又拉开他无意识抚慰自己前端的手固定在腰后，不允许他提前享受彻底的释放。待维吉尔从冲击中缓过神来，便发现自己已被钉在弟弟的手指和舌头上，男性部分坚硬地贴着小腹，无色腺液沿肌肉的轮廓缓缓流下，女性器官则几乎被整个含住了用力吮吸，新一波欲潮迫在眼前。他想起他们之前姑且算是约定好的事情，稍作一番心理建设后开口，声音沙哑到超乎自己想象：“但丁……这很不错。”

并不难，尽管由他说出来简直像是嘲讽，而但丁知道自己现在是真的脸红了。

他已经找到腺体的位置，埋在肠道内的三根手指正在对其发起进攻，阴道内的敏感点却是人类舌头无论如何够不到的，但他们不止拥有人类形态，不是吗？这与跟他的计划也恰好吻合。他抽出手指，化身真魔人。

维吉尔早有预感，但体内软舌忽然变粗长仍使他呻吟出声。恶魔利齿抵在最无防备的地方，各种意义上地让他想要发抖。原先插在但丁发间的手摸索着抓住了他修长蜷曲的角。非人的舌头搅动起来，在黏膜上不断制造还称不上是快感的酥麻。不过但丁很快找到了能够令他骤然拔高声音的地方，舌尖来回碾过那里，又在把他真正顶上高潮之前撤了出来。

他直起身体，调整了姿势，把维吉尔摆成侧卧，又弯起他上方的腿。维吉尔快速喘息着，知道主菜终于要上了。他的手从角上滑落下来，一路抚过骨质的肩头和胸口，最后握住了从生殖腔中探出来的滴着水的性器。它——它们一分为二，覆着硬鳞。

“维吉尔。”魔人说话时带着奇妙的共鸣。

维吉尔收回手，搭在自己膝上。“需要我说请进吗？”

魔人但丁发出一声仿若嘶吼的笑音，抓紧时间不请自入，先是前穴再是后穴，直到确认都不会被他完全撕裂才拔出来，扶着两根同时对准了刺入，动作干净流畅得仿佛阎魔归鞘。他四翼高展，流动的光纹明明灭灭，翼钩撑在地面，这笼罩两人的赤穹之下一时间溢满血与硫磺的味道。

维吉尔完全沉默，连呼吸都微不可闻。但丁享受了一会儿两根阴茎同时被人类血肉缠紧的感觉，捏着他的脸转向自己。他的兄长面无表情，甚至没有皱眉，叫他无端想起幼时一同听母亲讲述的神话，缚在礁石上的安德洛墨达，平静地等待被海神之怒吞没。

而他既是巨浪，也是铁锁；既是珀耳修斯，也是刻托。[1]

他试着动了动。实在是紧到几乎动不了，要不是他现在处于真魔人状态，可能已经被夹得痛软了。可维吉尔仍不作反应。他终于忍不住催促：“不要表演处女，维吉尔。你得告诉我，像刚才那样——我们不是说好的吗？”

“……从某个角度而言，不是表演。”维吉尔心平气和地噎他，然后叹了口气，“我简直不敢相信自己在跟你玩这个，但丁，而你甚至没有读过任何心理学著作。不如你来示范一下表达内心？”

但丁挑挑眉，从善如流地俯在他耳旁，开始描述自己今日获得的种种色情体验，一边终于能够开始慢慢抽动。他知道他哥哥能开这种玩笑已经是可敬的进步了，他应该再给他一点时间吗？但这毛病多留一天他就多提心吊胆一天，维吉尔又确实表现得适应良好，似乎可以更进一步——换了以前，在他说出前几个字的时候，幻影剑就已经长在他喉咙上了。

而维吉尔只是在走神。这比刚才要难一点，他想。袒露伤口等于自杀，长久以来他对此深信不疑，在痛苦中封闭内心已经成为难以撼动的本能，若非如此他早就无法生存。可今时不同往日，但丁也不是别人。他试过告诉翠西，告诉尼禄——虽然当时他命悬一线——为什么不能告诉自己的双生弟弟呢？他们本应是一体的，以各种方式。如果他能早些——早些承认这一点，他们完全可以更好地处理邪树事件，甚至在更早的时候，在二十年前，在——

暂时说服自己之后，他耐心听但丁多讲了一则性幻想，终于忍无可忍地收缩了一下下身。

但丁喉咙哑了。

维吉尔深呼吸了一两次，注视魔人发光的眼睛：“之前有点痛，现在已经可以了。”

“真的没问题？”但丁觉得还不太可以。对他们来说，“有点痛”所能涵盖的范畴过于广了。更重要的是，他隐隐感到这痛并不仅仅指此时此地……无数可怖的场景陡然开始在他的想象中生长，他几欲喊停，但维吉尔忽然伸手按住自己的小腹，那个被恶魔性器顶出形状的部分。他们同时嘶了一声。

“你最好做完，因为我不确定这辈子你还有没有第二次这样的机会。”维吉尔停顿片刻，“而且我希望你继续。”

好吧。但丁抬高他屈起的腿，把大腿压在身侧，控制着速度干他。魔剑士的身段柔韧纤瘦令人咋舌；只有在这个姿势下，那条腿才会因肌肉相贴而呈现出一丝肉感。维吉尔低着头，仿佛对自己腹部不断变换位置的鼓起产生了极大兴趣。他偶尔发出叹息似的呻吟，可但丁仍然无法确认那些音节是否出于欢愉。他能够清楚地意识到自己在深入时怎样不留余地地撑开每一道皱褶，又在退出时以那些硬质肉鳞刮蹭过去，两根阴茎隔着薄薄肉壁已能感知彼此崎岖的表面。他疑心维吉尔是在……享受疼痛，惩罚自己。

“你打算什么时候原谅自己？”他脱口而出。

维吉尔看了过来，眼中神色似是想要反驳。但丁故意打乱节奏顶了他一下，他又发出一声那种苦乐难辨的叹息，最后承认道：“我有一张核对清单。”

这是非常维吉尔和非常文艺片的回答。他在柔和可控的欢愉中追问下去：“比如？除了砍树。”

“比如……我预备修缮老家。”如果能够回去。他闭上眼睛。但丁原以为清单上的第一项会是复仇，而他得到的回答令他……低头舔了舔那些雪色的睫毛。这让维吉尔有机会重新握住魔人优美的长角。

“我希望你有抢劫以外的资金来源。”

“恐怕短期内红墓都不会有可供抢劫的对象了。”他断断续续地说，“你在梦里度过的那一个月，莫里森和我救了不少市民。希望他们中有人愿意赞助这项工程。”

“那么……我猜你到时候大概不肯在家门口挂Devil May Cry的牌子。”

“想都别想。”他蹙眉。

这是但丁插入之后得到的第一个正面反馈——他这辈子见过他哥最多的表情就是皱眉，它在维吉尔脸上几乎可以表达任何含义：中性，愤怒，遇到旗鼓相当的对手，遇到不值一提的敌人，忍耐痛苦，抵抗快感……而但丁能分辨出它现在无疑就是最后那个意思。不知何故，蹙眉的维吉尔始终能让他体会到一种使人自相矛盾的性感——让人既想替他抚平眉间，又想让他皱得更紧。

维吉尔的另一只手把自己的性器按在腹肌下移动的凸起上搓揉。“你的注意力持续时间短得令人诧异，但丁。我不明白你为什么突然间开始关心我的……进度。”他渐渐无法控制自己呼吸的节奏。魔人令人生畏的尺寸和形状不再造成伤害之后，便开始诱发几乎具有麻痹效果的快感，先前的撕裂和刮擦愈合时产生的酥痒也成为这体验的一部分。但丁把他撑得太开了，他的敏感带又生得浅，那两根凹凸不平的巨物不需要额外调整角度，就能在每次进出时全程带来窒息一般绵延的压迫感，甚至反复摩擦到体外的阴蒂。

“你不明白吗？”但丁轻笑。

维吉尔妥协了。“……我明白。快一点。”

但丁试了一下快一点，告诉他：“只能现在这样或者很快。”

“那就很快。”

他弟弟握上他的腰，合着频率把他往自己下身撞去，尽量记得不要用到爪尖。维吉尔扶着贴在身侧的大腿，毫无保留地向他打开自己。“很快”的节奏使他立刻仰起头，一时间发不出任何声音。他绷紧了全身的肌肉，因为不如此就会被滂沱的快感碾碎，即使这样他还是被顶得小腿直晃，半空中绷直的脚尖不时踢到坚硬的非人身躯。他还意识到自己不得不按住阴茎，以免它不断拍击腹部。但丁没有再阻止他抚慰那里，可他不久便发现自己不需要更多刺激，否则根本无法匹敌魔神的持久度。

其实但丁还想问他，那张清单是否包含与自己有关的项目。可话题似乎已经过去了，而且稍加思索他便感到不应效仿兄长明知故问。他转而调侃：“考不考虑给尼禄生个弟弟妹妹？”

维吉尔过了好一会儿才能回答：“谁来养？那孩子吗？”

“有什么问题？你儿子养了几个孤儿，经验比你丰富多了，要知道长兄如父……”

这让维吉尔低低笑出了声。“那你是不是该叫我爸爸。”

但丁知道他只是开玩笑，维吉尔无意把他们之间的乱伦行为发展到一个新高度。他也嘿然一笑，轻轻喊了一声，哥。

这大概是魔人化之后能发出的最接近撒娇的声音。

\---

真魔人形态消耗不小，但丁强撑着欣赏维吉尔穿靴子，在他系到第三个扣的时候还是睡了过去，自己的皮裤只套到一半。维吉尔无法忍受这种程度的愚蠢，给他收拾整齐了，大概率比他自己弄还整齐，然后发现他竟然还能愚蠢到睡得流口水。他拉起但丁的手把他嘴角的痕迹擦掉，蹲在那里看了一会儿他的脸，那张幼时和自己毫无二致、却被之后四十年刻下差别的脸，第许多次意识到自己错过了弟弟的整个成长过程——他们生离死别，生死相搏，再度生离死别，几次三番——然后但丁就长成了……他自己。一种他熟悉的感觉——自他切开自己后反复造访的感觉又一次扑面而来，仿佛踏入那座废墟时月光下翻飞涌动的纤尘。它们细密地粘上黏膜，使人眼前模糊、喉间阻塞。

在那种感觉的驱使下，他伸手触碰但丁的嘴角，没有计较他之后趴在自己肩上的时候蹭了自己一后背口水。

Qliphoth对上面暂时没有威胁了，倒是可以利用它即将发生的倒塌状态尽快向人间报个平安。他扛着弟弟继续前进。之前那波看起来已经把周边所有魔物消耗殆尽；而维吉尔抵达树根、开始对它造成实际伤害的时候，整个地狱能动的东西似乎终于赶来阻止他们。

维吉尔正在思考故技重施对但丁脑袋来一下能不能把人弄醒。倒不是说他一个人应付不了，只是这么大的累赘实在顾不过来。此时但丁自觉主动从他肩上滚下来，神清气爽地发表意见：“维吉尔你把我那活儿塞错方向了。”

“塞错才好，免得长歪了。”他哥淡淡地说。

\---

维吉尔坚持认为阎魔不是用来做木工的，打发他去砍树，自己则为他拦住那些宛若颠狂的恶魔。但丁表面附和他说“是是是”，心里清楚他是在迂回地弥补几十年来作为兄长的失职——多半也是那张清单上的一项。或许是双子血脉相连，或许是互殴积累经验，他们从不需要费心培养默契，可但丁已经知道这场面维吉尔确实应付得来。而且他已经不再随便逞强了，偶尔也会放一两只漏网之鱼作为弟弟机械劳动之外的消遣。

只是打木桩实在很无聊。但丁发现维吉尔已经可以稳定一刀九杀，正在往十杀努力。偶尔有几个能够口吐人言的精英怪能短暂打破这一节奏，他们气急败坏地指控维吉尔居心叵测，靠Qliphoth恢复力量夺取果实之后却要反过来斩断魔界命脉，对此魔剑士一律总结为“落败者的嫉恨”，但丁完全赞同且颇为得意，自觉本魔人便是那个让他哥过河拆桥恩将仇报的红颜祸水。仅有一只长了翅膀、近似人首马身的魔物提供了他不知道的信息：“发现了吗，你吃下果实也无法成为魔界之主……蒙德斯还没死，整个魔界都知道你只是他——”

黑白双枪齐鸣，子弹在翼兽颅内绞出巨大空腔，在压力差下炸成一团血雾。无论他想说什么，但丁只愿意从自己的兄长口中听到。

维吉尔瞬步避开飞溅的脑浆，清空现身地点周围方圆三米的敌人，没有给那句不完整的遗言留出半分超过给自己着装的注意力。可但丁不能表现得那么无动于衷，那就显得太刻意了。“原来你没当上魔界之王？因为蒙德斯还没死干净？”

“我猜是的。”

“那如果他死透了呢？这些家伙会给你办个加冕仪式吗？”

维吉尔耸耸肩。“我对此毫无概念。”

新的位置为他提供了正面评估Qliphoth状况的角度。但丁也正扭头看过来。他拨鞘荡开身后的敌人，右手挽出刀花逼退另一只鸟型魔兽，疾走上前与弟弟同时挥出最后一击，毫不意外地在他口中听到了那个词：“Jackpot！”

死之苍白开始自锐痕处侵袭整株巨木，两人同时变身，振翅飞起，从高处注视庞大枝干节节坍落，渐次砸向地面，掀起遮天烟尘，以一波波大地和空气的震颤向整个魔界宣告邪树的陨落。

“维吉尔——”但丁用眼神批评他。

维吉尔叹了口气。“你就当我在心里说过了吧。”

但丁笑了一会儿。

\---

“那么，下一步怎么安排。”这一带已无恶魔踪影，没有避让的大约都被砸死了。但丁踏上地面，缓步走向维吉尔。他的姿态里一向有种猫科优雅，带着几分慵懒，可肩背始终处于一个随时可以发力的状态，预备着应对可能降临的一切挑战。

“第二回合？”

“回答错误。”

维吉尔挑眉，“你是想四处走走，早点找到合适的坐标回人界。”

但丁觉得自己几乎听出了邀请散步的意思。他相当喜欢这个主意，甚至想到可以让卡瓦列雷载他们兜兜风，不过最后还是决定维持原议。“错。”他悉心观察维吉尔的表情，“好吧没错，但我们要先去给你办个加冕仪式。”

维吉尔深深看了他一眼。他没预料但丁看出来了，可他应该能想到的。“我听说蒙德斯被你封印了。”他慢慢地说。

“是啊，那是几年前来着？不过地方我还没忘。”

“现在你准备放他出来。”

“对。然后你去杀了他。比较彻底的那种。”但丁给他一个莫名其妙的眼神，“怎么？我记得以前你可是连父亲的封印都敢撕。”

维吉尔盯着他：“你确定……那样比较好？不觉得多此一举？”

“没办法。谁让你有病，他有药呢。”

这话说得实在找打，但他知道他弟弟是在把复仇和超越父亲的机会让给自己。他静思片刻，吸了一口气，“但丁，我——”

“我知道。我也爱你。”但丁捏了捏他的肩膀，“不过你现在需要中场休息。你已经不小了。”他为终于能报这一句之仇自得地咧嘴。维吉尔回以冷笑，不过并没有对整段话表示反对，率先迈开双腿寻找暂憩之所。他们在一块巨石旁发现了相对平整的地面，维吉尔躺下后不过两个呼吸便陷入沉眠。但丁在他身边坐下，把他的头搬到自己腿上，细看之下觉得应当收回最后那句——熟睡时，维吉尔没有忧愁的脸庞显得如此年轻。

\---

魔界的地形和但丁离开时相比发生了些变化，不过找到封印之地没有多费他什么力气。他在手中凝出魔剑，看向维吉尔。

维吉尔朝他颔首。

但丁把剑插入地面，解开封印后便急退而去，让他的兄长持刀迎上蒙德斯含怒一击。这是他有生以来第一次主动避战。他知道维吉尔需要这场胜利。他知道他会得到这场胜利。

而维吉尔不预言胜负。他只在意如何挥出每一刀。

黑天使时期多少给他留下了一些后遗症。他的灵魂曾被剥离肉体如此之久，后来又一分为二，直到如今仍有一些时刻使他觉得自己还会轻易挣脱这具躯壳，仿佛过浅容器中轻易晃出的液体。这似乎并非全是坏事，比如现在——再次面对蒙德斯的时候，无数回忆当头而下，威胁着要将他卷入万丈水底，而他既无愤恨，亦不惊惧。那些情绪如同水消失在水中，而他漂浮半空俯瞰这个决斗场，仅凭身体记忆不断短暂地扭曲空间，一次次闪开对方的进攻。更何况还有一道视线始终系在他身上，如同锚标提供可靠的泊点。随后，他灵光一现——就像每一次酣畅淋漓的战斗中会发生的那样，抓住时机将这些扭曲空间造成的伤害全数引爆在对手身上。

蒙德斯立时无法维持现在的形态，化作一团不停扭动的组织。他勃然狂吼，“维吉尔——！”

维吉尔铛然收刀后撤，微微哂道：“看来我弟弟当年把你揍得不轻。”

但丁知道这句话是对他说的。他站在事先选好、适于观战的高处，对兄长回以一笑，尽管知道他现在不会看自己。

魔剑士终于进入自己的节奏，不再一味回避，而是信步走近对方，从那团组织上斩落数个可疑器官后又拉开距离，那气定神闲的姿态让但丁感到自己可能比他还紧张——这无疑是好事——也进一步激怒了蒙德斯。

“你！吃了邪树之果——！ ”他——也许现在只能称之为它——嘶声道。

“味道糟透了。”维吉尔点评，“还好我当时没什么感觉。”他继续试图将蒙德斯削成椭球形，而他的执刀之势令但丁不合时宜地想起……先前做爱的场景。他们太像了，他和他的刀，纤长却致命，给人一种仿佛可以轻易折断的错觉，因而与他作战最先感受到的锐意并非来自刀刃，而是你死我碎的决绝。他知道自己和尼禄永远无法这么使用阎魔。

蒙德斯已经心生退意，他们都看得出这一点。但丁唤出魔剑在手，预备好了Plan B，不过他的兄长没有给他插手的机会。幽蓝剑阵既候于此，魔物遁逃时豪雨般倾泻，而但丁在确认它被死死钉住后睁大了眼睛——

幻影剑没有以力之刃的样子显现。它的新形象但丁再熟悉不过——那是被尤里森击碎的叛逆；如今他拥有以自己为名的武器，可仍会永远怀念父亲留下、伴他成长的大剑。维吉尔的意思他同样再清楚不过：这复仇也有他的一份。

维吉尔归刀入鞘，二者轻撞发出金石之音。幻剑应声而碎，把蒙德斯炸为无数碎片，然后一一化作飞灰。他缓缓转身，风衣下摆划出一个优美的弧度，帝王一般立于战场中央。

可当他注视但丁的时候，他只是维吉尔，他的兄长。

但丁张开四翼飞去，降落在他身前，拉起右手亲吻裸露在外的部分。“恭喜成为魔界之王。”他贴着布满伤痕和污迹的指节低语。跳下来之前他在那对父子面前声称自己要“看着”他哥，现在他把维吉尔看成了新任魔王，并且完全没有感到一丝不对劲，甚至觉得回去之后可以拿这事儿逗一下侄子。“维吉尔加一分。”他酸溜溜又骄傲地补了一句。

维吉尔轻笑一声，反手抓住他的手腕拉进自己怀里。“你也可以加半分。”

他们长久地拥抱，仿佛要把对方熔为自己身体的一部分。他确实是我的一部分，但丁想。这部分曾从他身上生生撕下来，他艰难地独自长好后又被扯掉。维吉尔“死后”这么多年他终于能把日子过得算是可以了，V却大驾光临，带来那样的消息——那时他几乎是在恨他，恨他怎么敢就这么轻巧地出现，念着不知所谓的诗句，仿佛他经历的一切苦楚和挣扎都是无中生有，恨他怎么敢在他差不多完整之后又妄图把他切开，或是重新成为他的一部分。

但维吉尔说，“你始终能把我丢给你的一切麻烦处理得很好。”

是的，是的，他当然能。他会拥抱归来的半身，并且解决无论维吉尔还是命运抛下的所有难题。

他知道母亲的死是兄长的心病，黑天使则是横亘他半生的漫长梦魇。他不知道这场胜利能否药到病除，让他哥哥就此从噩梦中醒来，因为他自己就十分清楚，有些伤口不会愈合，只能接受它的存在。他也不知道他们能否重返人间，重返人间后又能否坦诚地对待自己、对待彼此，毕竟他们在一起还没有分离来得长。

不过这都不要紧。他们拥有世界上所有的时间。

而时间和爱是唯二的灵药。

 

END

 

“要不要搭我这个便车找找适合返航的坐标，顺便接受一下朝拜？”但丁邀请道。他有点担心以他哥的性子怕是不肯坐后座，认真思考了一下教他驾驶的可能性。

“不用。刚才我……不小心把这里的空间切得很不稳定，正好可以直接回去。”维吉尔无情打破了他在魔界兜风的设想。

不过在人界也可以嘛。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 希腊神话中，因埃塞俄比亚王后夸耀女儿安德洛墨达的美貌，称其超越了波塞冬妻女，因而引来海神之怒。他令海怪刻托侵扰王国，要求交出公主。公主被锁在礁石上、即将被刻托蹂躏时，宙斯的又一个儿子珀耳修斯（。）路过解救并迎娶了她。


End file.
